Trying to Let You Know
by hyungt
Summary: "Hun, ingat! Jangan pernah menyapaku saat disekolah. Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal.", Apa karena kita memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh? Sehingga kau malu untuk memperkenalkanku kepada teman-teman disekolahmu kalau sebenarnya kita adalah... KAIHUN. Hurt/Comfort sedikit/? KAIHUN FIANCE!MARRIAGE! HOPE U LIKE IT!
1. chapter 1

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Mimin mencoba melakukan hal baru yang ada dipikiran mimin, ini murni hasil karya mimin sendiri. Tolong kasih mimin review untuk ff ini yaaa.. Hope U like it!

ooooo

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk tahun ajaran kedua di SMA 1 SEOUL. Murid-murid pada berlarian dikoridor untuk melihat papan pengumuman. Disitu tertulis nama mereka dimasing-masing kotak, kotak tersebut menandakan kelas mereka.

"Pagi,Hun. Kau ada dikelas mana sekarang?", Dia adalah Chanyeol, teman masa kecil Sehun. Mereka cukup akrab karena mereka adalah tetangga. Saat SMA ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengambil pengalaman yang berbeda. Chanyeol yang sekarang adalah anak populer disekolah dan termasuk anggota geng. Sedangkan Sehun hanya murid biasa yang hobi membaca. Bahkan penampilannya yang cupu sudah pasti kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Makanya Sehun sedikit menjauh walaupun mereka masih berteman dekat.

"Sepertinya kita 1 kelas,Yeol. Lihat, Bangku ku ada ditengah sedangkan kau ada dibelakang.", Sehun memberitahu posisi Chanyeol dengan dirinya.

"Wow! Look at this,Hun. Kita juga 1 kelas dengan Kai! Ketua club gengku. Kau mengenalnya?"

"A-aku tidak...mengenalnya.", Sehun menundukkan wajahnya gugup.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang merangkul pundak Chanyeol. Bagaimana Sehun tau? Karena orang itu berada tepat disamping Sehun sekarang.

"Yo. Apa kita sekelas?", Kai baru datang dengan seenaknya sambil mengemut permen dimulutnya. Jangan lupa tatapannya yang datar dan tajam. Itulah ciri khas Kai.

"Iyap. Hun, kalau begitu aku mau keTEMPATku dulu ya? Sampai jumpa.", Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun diikuti dengan Kai yang hanya cuek tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sehun tau tempat yang dimaksud Chanyeol, tempat itu adalah markas mereka.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya cuek, sudah biasa Sehun mendapatkan lirikan tajam dari Kai. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu ' Hun, ingat! Jangan pernah menyapaku saat disekolah. Anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal.' , Seseorang berkata begitu padanya. Sehun hanya heran, padahal mereka ada sepasang kekasih. Tapi malah pura-pura tidak kenal. Kekasih macam apa itu?

Sehun masuk kedalam kelasnya, dan mencari bangku yang sudah ditetapkan oleh sekolah.

Saat pelajaran mulai berlangsung, Sehun melirik bangku sebelah yang masih kosong. Apa dia telat? Sehun menengok kebelakang dan melihat bangku Chanyeol juga kosong. Apa jangan-jangan...

BRAK! Suara pintu kelas terbuka, Chanyeol dan Kai baru tiba dikelas.

"Maaf, kita terlambat.", Suara dingin Kai menghiasi kelas yang sepi. Mata semua murid tertuju kepada Chanyeol dan Kai yang notabenya siswa populer disekolah.

Sehun yang melihatnya jadi ikut risih dan pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Jadi benar, bangku yang disebelahnya adalah milik Kai.

Kelaspun dimulai dengan suasanan yang sepi hingga akhirnya mereka istirahat. Sehun mengeluarkan bekalnya, dan makan dengan tenang. Sehun melirik Bangku yang kosong. Kemanakah mereka? Seperti biasa. Markas.

Diam-diam Sehun menaruh bekalnya yang satu lagi dimeja Kai. Sehun lupa memberinya saat pagi tadi.

Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Sehun dan Kai? Seperti yang kalian tau, Sehun dan Kai adalah sepasang kekasih. Bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan, mengingat keluarga Kai adalah keluarga yang terhormat. Dan keluarga Kai bersahabat dengan keluarga Sehun. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk men-tunangkan Sehun dan Kai.

Dengan begini Sehun bisa makan dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan. Kelasnya memang sepi karena hampir semua muridnya pergi kekantin.

"Ahaha.. Siapa target hari ini? Sudah pasti gengnya Xiumin anak kelas 3 itu.", Kai masuk kelas dengan santainya. Tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang makan disebelahnya.

"Sudah pasti mereka akan kalah kan-- wow! Siapa yang menaruh bekal dimejamu Kai?", Chanyeol yang antusias bertanya pada Kai."Hm? Mungkin seorang fans. Kau mau? Ambil saja.", Kai memberikan bekalnya kepada Chanyeol. Dan sedikit melirik ekspresi Sehun yang sedikit kesal.

"Boleh nih? Kebetulan aku lapar, terima kasih ya.", Chanyeol memakannya dengan lahap."Wow! Fansmu pasti jago masak, makanannya benar-benar enak Kai.", Chanyeol makan dengan mulut penuh.

"Santai saja makannya.", Kai memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

'Awas kau Kai saat dirumah!', Batin Sehun menahan amarah.

oooo

TINGTONG!

Sekarang adalah bel pulang sekolah, semua murid keluar kelas dan pulang. Ada yang bersama temannya,pacarnya dll. Sehun ingin seperti itu, tapi sepertinya niatnya tidak akan tercapai.

UGH! Sedih sekali hidupnya ini.

Sehun berjalan dengan malas kerumahnya. Dia membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengganti baju dan memasak untuk makan malam nanti. Kalau dibilang, dia lebih mirip seperti pembantu daripada tunangan.

CEKLEK! Sepertinya Kai pulang.

"Sehuunn.. aku pulang. Apa makanannya sudah siap?", Kai mendatangi Sehun yang sedang memasak didapur. Dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan malas. Kai merasa hari ini lelah sekali dan ingin langsung tidur.

Sifat Kai hanya berbeda sedikit saat dirumah, yah mungkin sedikit perhatian kepada Sehun. Hanya sedikit.

"Ish! Jangan peluk-peluk. Kecut! Mandi dulu sana.", Sehun menggerakkan badannya risih. Sebenarnya Sehun masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Besok aku tidak akan membawakanmu bekal lagi."

"Kenapa? Apa karena tadi pagi?", SKAKMAT! Seperti Kai sadar dengan kelakuannya itu.

"Sudah tau. Masih nanya.", Sehun melepas apronnya dan pergi kekamar.

"Tsk.", Kai hanya membiarkan Sehun dan tidak mengejarnya. Kai memang pribadi yang tidak peka. Menurut Sehun.

ooooo

Malam hari yang membosankan, Kai hanya menonton TV sambil mengunyah cemilan.

Drrtt drrtt, Suara hp Kai bunyi.

CY : Ke klub yuk?

Kai : For what?

CY : Ada cewe cantik disini, masih pada fresh

Kai : Baiklah, OTW.

Kai mematikan HPnya dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Mau kemana?", Sehun berdiri didepan pintu. Melihat dandanan Kai yang sangat rapi, pasti ada sesuatu.

"Ada yang harus diurus dirumah Chanyeol. Aku akan pulang larut. Tidurlah dulu. Jangan menungguku.", Kai keluar tergesah-gesah.

Sehun curiga.

ooooo

Dan tibalah Kai disebuah club terkenal di SEOUL. Disana akan semakin ramai jika malam tiba. Akan banyak gadis-gadis yang akan menjadi target geng Kai.

Disudut ruangan, terlihat Kai sedang minum-minum sambil dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik yang meraba-raba badannya.

Disisi lain, Sehun sedang menggunakan masker dan kacamata lalu masuk ke sebuah club,'Mau ngapain Kai keclub seperti ini? Katanya kerumah Chanyeol.Dasar pembohong.', Sehun memajukan bibirnya dan masih terus mencari Kai.

"Hey cantik, kenapa mukanya ditutupi gitu? Buka dong..", Sehun dikeliling pria-pria nakal yang ingin menggodanya. Sehun takut.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

'Kai...'

Disudut sana Kai melihat keramaian ditengah-tengah asiknya club, perasaannya tidak enak. Kai berdiri lalu mendekati segerumbulan pria-pria nakal itu. "Hey, kalian sedang apa? Jangan buat keributan disini.", Kai berusaha menolong pemuda yang tidak diketahui identitasnya karena memakai masker.

Matanya serasa mirip dengan seseorang. Kai terus menatap pemuda itu.

Sehun yang tau Kai datang, langsung mendorong pria yang dibelakangnya lalu kabur lari. Sehun harus lari secepatnya sebelum ketahuan Kai.

"Hey tunggu--", Kai yang masih penasaran langsung mengejar Sehun.

Sehun harus kemana lagi? Sehun berada dijalan buntu.

"Aku hanya ingin tau namamu, bukalah maskermu. Aku tidak jahat.", Kai berusaha menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

"T-tidak perlu! Pergi kamu dasar pembohong!", Huh? Pembohong? Kai saja tidak tau siapa orang ini dan tiba-tiba menyebutnya pembohong. Kai berpikir ulang.

Terlihat mata Sehun gelisah dan melirik kesana kemari guna ingin kabur.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa kabur lagi! Jangan buat kesabaranku habis! Atau jangan- jangan kau...", Kai semakin mendekat kearah Sehun. Menghimpit tubuh Sehun.

Sehun serasa dihipnotis Kai hanya dengan menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba Kai membuka maskernya secara perlahan. "Sehun?"

Seketika Sehun tersadar dan langsung menepis tangan Kai.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menyentuhku. Aku ingin pulang.", Dengan kesal Swhun melewati Kai tapi Kai segera menahan tangannya. "L-lepas Kai!", Sehun terus meronta-ronta.

"Tidak akan. Beritahu aku, kenapa kau bisa sampe diclub itu.", Dengan wajah menahan amarahnya Kai terus memegang erat lengan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang,"Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?", Untungnya Sehun tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh badan Kai. Sehun langsung memakai maskernya dan lari pergi.

"Tsk.sial.", Kai menendang batu, Chanyeol merusak semuanya.

"Aku sudah tidak ada mood untuk disini. Aku pulang.", Kai meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diam mematung.

Ada apa dengan Kai?

Sehun memasuki rumah sambil menangis, Pintu kamarnya tidak ia kunci karena disini hanya ada 1 kamar dan Sehun harus berbagi ranjang dengan Kai. Sehun menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut.

Tiba-tiba Sehun terpikit oleh perkataan Kai yang melarangnya berdekatan dengannya saat disekolah. Apa karena Sehun cupu? Yah, penampilan Sehunlah yang mungkin membuat Kai malu padanya.

"Aku pulang."

Sehun langsung pura-pura tidur. Kai menghampiri Sehun yang tertidur, dan berbaring disampingnya. Tidak mencoba minta maaf atau apa, karena gengsi Kai terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

TBC.


	2. chapter 2

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

"Hun, aku ingin pertunangan ini dibatalkan. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai tunangan sepertimu.", Kai berbicara dengan nada sangat dingin. Seraya melihat pandangan menjatuhkan kepada Sehun.

"J-jangan Kai, aku mohon jangann...", Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegangi kaki Kai.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, Hun. Aku mempunyai wanita yang cocok untukku.", Pandangan Kai serasa menghilang bersama wanita tersebut.

"KAIII!!", Sehun terbangun dari mimpinya. Entah kenapa mimpi itu membawa suatu pesan. Keringat menjalar dikeningnya. Benar-benar mimpi buruk. Disampingnya, Kai malah asik tidur. Tidak terusik sama sekali.

Sehun menatap wajah Kai. Dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Kai, tapi apa Kai akan beruntung jika mendapatkan dirinya?

Sehun tidak mau Kai meninggalkannya. Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu.

Jam 05.15, masih terlalu pagi untuk Kai bangun. Sehun sudah disibukkan oleh sesuatu. Membuat suatu tulisan yang akan ditunjukkan kepada Kai. Setelah menyelesaikan tulisan tersebut, Sehun tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sambil menunggu Kai bangun.

Jam 07.30, Kai mulai bangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya dia bangun karena sedang kebelet pipis. Kai memutuskan untuk kekamar mandi lalu sarapan.

"Hun, aku lapar. Apa sarapan sud--", Kai melihat Sehun tertidur dengan lengan ditumpukan dikepala diatas meja. Kai melihat secarik kertas yang ditulis Sehun.

Peraturan dirumah ini :

1\. Tidak boleh pulang larut (max. 10 malam)

2\. Bergantian membeli kebutuhan rumah.

3\. Bergantian membereskan rumah.

4\. Tidak ada rapat markas ketika sudah sampai rumah.

5\. Dilarang membawa teman tanpa izin.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, cuma kepala Kai bisa pusing membacanya. Menurutnya, peraturan itu sangat aneh. Kai pura-pura tidak tau saja mungkin. Kai meletakkannya kembali dan membangunkan Sehun.

"Ngh..Kai? Astaga... aku lupa membuat sarapan! K-kau duduklah dulu. Akan kusiapkan sarapannya.", Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun berlari kesana kemari untuk mengambil bahan-bahannya.

"Tsk.", Kai mencibir malas, lalu keruang tamu dan menyalakan tv. Tidak biasanya Sehun lupa membuatkan sarapan.

"Setelah ini aku harus pergi.", Kai melihat jam.

"Jam berapa? Oh! Sepertinya aku harus membawakanmu peraturan ini, suapaya kau tidak lupa.", Karena Kai terlalu asik dengan dunianya, kadang membuat Kai lupa kalau dirumah Sehun sedang menunggunya.

"Jam 09.00.", Mereka pun memakan sarapan dengan tenang. Setelahnya terus Sehun yang membereskan ini itu. Sehun hanya berharap kalau Kai akan meneruti peraturannya yang no.1

Mereka berdua sudah melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Sebentar lagi, Sehun akan keluar rumah untuk berbelanja. Sehun mencatat apa saja yang akan dibeli dan pergi ke supermarket.

Jam 09.45, Sehun telah keluar dari supermarket. Rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang panas, ia merasa sangat haus. Lalu Sehun pergi ke kedai dan membeli minum. Saat dengan santainya Sehun minum, tiba-tiba Kai lewat berboncengan dengan cewe sexy.

Mata Sehun terasa iritasi melihatnya, bagaimana Kai bisa dengan tenangnya berboncengan dengan cewe lain sementara dia jadi seperti pembantu dirumahnya.

Hati Sehun sesak. Cobaan apalagi ini? Apa Kai tidak bisa merubah sikapnya yang seperti ini?

Sehun tidak mau kehilangan Kai seperti apa yang ada dimimpinya.

Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi.

Air mata menetes dari bola mata Sehun tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kok nangis?", Sehun mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan.

Tiba-tiba Kai melihat kearah Sehun. Wajahnya datar, tidak ada ekspresi.

Dimana-mana kalau orang ketahuan selingkuh, pasti wajahnya akan shock dan semacamnnya. Kenapa Kai tidak? Apa ada yang salah dari wajah Kai.

Disitu terlihat Kai tertawa bebas dengan cewe sexy itu. Sedangkan bagi Sehun, ini merupakan hal yang langka. Sebab Kai tidak pernah sebahagia itu jika dengannya.

Daripada melihat hal yang menyakitkan, Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Istirahat dan tidur.

Jam 02.30, Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasanya nyenyak sekali, mungkin karena Sehun kecapean seharian mengurus rumah padahal tugasnya dengan Kai sudah dibagi.

CEKLEK! Suara pintu terbuka. Pertanda Kai baru pulang.

Sehun harus pura-pura melupakan kejadian tadi. Anggap saja kejadian tadi hanya angin lalu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Duduklah.", Saat ini Kai sedang duduk santai diruang tamu.

Hati Sehun jadi degdegan, apa Kai ingin memberi sesuatu padanya? Sehun menuruti kemauan Kai. Dan duduk manis.

"Aku mempunyai pacar. Dan dia ingin menginap disini.", Kai berbicara dengan enteng sambil memainkan hpnya.

Hati Sehun serasa disambar petir mendengarnya, tadi pagi dia melihat Kai berboncengan dengan cewe. Kali ini dia mendengar langsung dari Kai bahwa dia punya pacar. Sehun tidak bisa bernapas, hatinya kosong.

"L-lalu aku tidur dimana Kai? Inikan rumahku juga.", Sehun berusaha membela diri.

"Kau tidur saja dirumah temanmu.", Sehun tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kai. Bagaimana dia bisa setega itu padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur dirumah Chanyeol.", Sehun berdiri dan mulai mengemasi barangnya.

"Tidak boleh. Selain Chanyeol.", Kai tau kalau Chanyeol itu teman dekat Sehun. Dan Kai sangat menghindari itu. Kai takut Sehun akan membocorkan rahasianya.

"Kenapa? Kau saja membiarkan perempuan menginap disini tanpa seizinku. Aku yang akan menginap dirumah Chanyeol juga tidak perlu izin darimu!", Sehun mendorong Kai. Dan berjalan kepintu keluar.

"Urusi saja WANITAmu itu!", Sehun mulai menangis lagi.

"Berhenti. Jangan menangis.", Kai dengan reflek memeluk Sehun. Kai tidak bisa lepas dengan kata perintah.

"L-lepass Kai! Apa-apaan sih kau ini!", Sehun memberontak. Menangis dengan keras.

Karena Sehun yang memberontak dengan kuat. Kai terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku pergi kerumah Chanyeol atau kuadukan semuanya pada ibu!", Sehun menatap Kai dengan tajam. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang acak-acakan.

Kai tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sulit baginya.

"Aku pergi!", Sehun membanting pintu lalu pergi. Dia menaiki taksi lalu pergi kesebuah hotel. Bukan kerumah Chanyeol.

Dia akan menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Jika dirumah Chanyeol, Kai akan dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi tentang dirinya. Karena itu, dia hanya mengancam Kai.

Entah kenapa Kai seperti tidak rela Sehun pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi karena egonya yang terlalu tinggi. Dia terus kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun.

ooooo

Jam 20.10, Sehun tiba diHotel XYZ. Dia segera mandi dan memesan makanan yang disiapkan oleh Hotel XYZ.

Sehun sudah tidak mau memikirkan Kai sementara waktu ini. Kalau Kai sampai berbuat lebih jauh lagi terhadap wanita itu. Sehun akan memutuskan pertunangan tersebut. Mungkin Kai semakin senang karena bisa bebas, tapi tidak bagi Sehun. Sehun sudah jatuh hati kepada Kai pada pandangan pertama. Singkatnya, Kai adalah first love Sehun.

Sementara ditempat Kai, Kai sedang asik bercumbu dengan wanita yang disebut oleh pacarnya. Rupanya dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun, walaupun Sehun nangis darah sekalipun. Kai tetap tidak peduli.

Tapi sepertinya Kai sedang tidak ada mood untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dalam lagi. Kai hanya takut kalau Sehun membocorkan rahasianya keChanyeol bahwa mereka tunangan. Bisa habis harga diri Kai didepan anak buahnya. Bertunangan dengan anak cupu.

TBC.


	3. chapter 3

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Selama Sehun tidak tinggal dirumah, Sehun juga tidak pergi ke sekolah agar tidak bertemu dengan Kai. Itulah yang sangat ia hindari sekarang.

Disekolah, Kai terasa seperti orang gila. Mengapa? Karena Sehun tidak tinggal dirumah. Jadi tidak ada yang menyiapkan bekal dan makanan untuk Kai.

Padahal Kai mempunyai pacar, tapi pacarnya tidak pandai memasak. Kai harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.", Kai hanya memastikan apa benar Sehun berada dirumah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa,Kai? Akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau berantakan sekali."

"Apa Sehun ada dirumahmu?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba mencari Sehun? Bukankah kau sangat tidak peduli dengan anak cupu itu?", Chanyeol hanya heran kepada Kai. Kai selalu menjelek-jelekkan nama Sehun ketika disekolah.

"Hanya bertanya. Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya.", Kai dengan cueknya hpan.

"Dia tidak ada dirumahku. Bahkan aku jarang mendengar kabar tentang dirinya.", Chanyeol berkata jujur.

DEG! Kemana perginya Sehun. Anak itu memang merepotkan. Kalau Ibu mertua menanyakan keadaan Sehun, apa yang harus Kai jawab? Atau Sehun kerumah ibunya? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Sehun tidak akan memberitahu ibunya apa yang terjadi.

Kai selalu dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan Sehun. Dengan terpaksa Kai harus merayu Sehun untuk kembali pulang kerumah. Tapi Kai tidak akan memutuskan pacarnya.

ooooo

Sepulang sekolah, Kai langsung mencari Sehun. Kai ingat bahwa Kai memberi GPS dihp Sehun, itu memudahkan Kai untuk mencari Sehun.

Sepertinya Kai sudah mulai tau tempat Sehun berada. Kai segera berangkat menuju Hotel XYZ.

DINGDONG!

"Iya sebentar.", Sehun mengira itu adalah mas-mas kebersihan. Tapi ternyata...

"K-kai? Mau apa kau disini?", Sehun langsung menutup pintunya kembali tapi kaki Kai menahannya.

"Aku ingin kau pulang sekarang.", Kai menatap Sehun. Ada rasa takut yang tersirat dimatanya. Kai tau itu.

"TIDAK MAU! Aku tidak mau pulang kerumah! Aku tidak mau pulang ketempat yang pernah kau cumbui bersama WANITAmu itu!", Sehun menekankan kata wanita yang dimaksud pacar Kai.

"Karena itu? Biarkan aku masuk.", Sehun membiarkan Kai masuk. Tidak enak juga jika diliat oleh kamar sebelah.

Kai seperti menelfon seseorang.

"Jual rumah itu. Carikan aku tempat tinggal baru bersama Sehun."

WHAT! Kenapa rasanya Kai enteng banget berbicara seperti itu?

"K-kenapa dijual?", Sehun bingung.

"Kau bilang tidak ingin menempati tempat yang pernah aku cumbui dengan wanita itu.", Kai hanya melirik Sehun.

"Pilih yang kau suka. Lalu kita akan menempatinya disitu.", Kai memberikan hpnya kepada Sehun agar Sehun.

"Tapikan tidak perlu begitu.", Sehun sedikit cemberut.

"Kalau tidak begitu, kau tidak akan pulang."

"Aku pilih yang ini saja.", Karena pilihannya rumah yang mewah-mewah, Sehun akan mencari rumah yang desainnya sederhana.

"Baiklah.", Kai mengatur semuanya dengan baik. Terbukti bahwa Kai sudah terbiasa membantu pekerjaan ayahnya diperusahaan.

"Sekarang pulang.", Kai berdiri dan memegang tangan Sehun, lebih tepatnya memaksa Sehun agar pulang.

"T-tapi bagaimana denga baju-bajuku disini? Aku harus membereskannya.", Sehun masih ingin menghindari Kai.

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya.", Kai menarik lengan Sehun menuju parkiran. Dan memasukkan Sehun kedalam mobil.

WOW! Seberaa kaya Kai? Sehun tidak pernah tau itu. Yang Sehun tau adalah Kai anak dari keluarga terhormat. Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa secara personallity, Kai juga kaya.

Sehun kira Kai mulai sayang padanya, makanya sampai mencari dan menjemputnya seperti ini.

Sehun dan Kai bersama-sama memasuki rumah baru tersebut.

Kai belum bilang kepacarnya bahwa dia sudah pindah rumah. Karena kalau bilang, pasti pacarnya akan menyusul kesini.

"Sehun, aku lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu.", Kai tidur-tiduran diatas sofa. Kebiasaan malasnya muncul lagi. Sehun hanya heran, dia pemalas tapi kaya.

Sehun segera memasak untuk makan malam, kalau dilihat-lihat. Dikulkas sudah disiapkan bahan-bahan makanan. Jadilah Sehun memasaknya dengan mudah.

ooooo

Mereka makan dengan tenang.

"Hm..Kai, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.", Sehun memecah keheningan karena masih ada pikiran yang menggajal di dirinya.

"Silahkan."

"Apa...kau sudah putus dengan pacarmu?", Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Kai menghentikkan makannya. "Setidaknya, dia tidak tau tentang rumah ini. Itu sudah cukup kan?"

Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja Kai?

Sehun serasa tidak ada mood lagi untuk makan. Hanya tersisa setengah. Lalu Sehun segera mengambilnya dan membuangnya. Tidak peduli Kai yang akan memarahinya nanti. Sehun juga mengambil makanan Kai lalu membuangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku masih makan.", Kai yang emosi tapi tidak peka terhadap perasaan Sehun yang tersakiti.

"Aku.tidak.peduli. Seharusnya aku memang tidak mendengarkan rayuan busukmu Kai.", Sehun masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Kai memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Baru saja dia berbaikan dengan Sehun. Tapi masalah baru muncul lagi.

Sepertinya Kai harus meluruskan semuanya.

ooooo

TOKTOKTOK! Kai mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Keluarlah. Ada yang ingin aku selesaikan.", Kai sudah bersiap dengan baju yang rapi.

Memangnya dia akan mengajak Sehun kemana?

"Tidak mau! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!", Ini seperti de javu menurut Kai.

"Kau ingin masalahnya cepat selesaikan? Kalau begitu ganti bajumu lalu ikut aku. Aku akan menunggu dimobil.", Kai meninggalkan Sehun dan menunggu didalam mobil.

Sehun berpikir cukup lama. Kemana Kai akan membawanya? Dia harus menyiapkan hati yang kuat.

Pakaian apa yang terlihat bagus? Sehun tidak ingin mengecewakan Kai. Dia harus merubah penampilannya walaupun sedikit.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Menemui pacarku."

HAH? Sehun tidak percaya ini. Apa Kai berniat merusak pertunangan ini? Sehun dengan malas masuk kemobil.

"Aku tidak tau niat busuk apalagi yang akan kau buat, tapi cepat atau lambat aku akan memberitahu kesemua orang kalau kita tunangan!"

Kai hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Sehun. Dia harus menyusun rencana yang benar agar tidak gagal ditengah-tengah.

Sesampainya direstaurant, Kai keluar dari mobil dengan menggandeng tangan Sehun.

"Apaan sih.", Sehun langsung menepis tangan Kai. Orang lagi kesal karena perbuatannya, dia malah cari kesempatan.

TBC.

Tolong kasih review dari kalian yaa? Mimin butuh bangett, siapa tau jadi inspirasi di chapter selanjutnya!


	4. chapter 4

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Maapkan mimin yang ceritanya mulai gak jelas/? niat mimin hanya bikin 1-2 chapter, tapi kayaknya bakal 5-6 chapter deh :v atau mungkin lebih/?

ooooo

Mereka masuk kerestaurant dengan tidak romantisnya.

"Tolong meja untuk 3 orang.", Sehun hanya diam. Dia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sampai pacar Kai dateng.

"Hei babe.", Namanya adalah Krystal. Krystal mencium pipi Kai, dan hendak mencium bibir Kai tapi ditahan oleh Kai.

"Aku disini hanya ingin meluruskan sesuatu."

Sehun tetap diam mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Krystal, Aku ingin kita putus.", Krystal terkejut mendengar itu dari Kai. Begitupun Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Bukankah kita berjanji akan menikah setelah aku pulang dari london?", Krystal seakan tidak percaya masih terus mendesak Kai.

"Kau tau kan? Aku sudah mempunyai Sehun sekarang. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu.", Kai menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Tsk. Gara-gara kau! Hubunganku yang semula baik dengan Kai mendadak rusak karenamu! Dasar jalang!", Krystal pun emosi.

"Hey,nona! Jaga ya mulut busukmu itu!", Sehun tidak terima dengan omongan Krystal. Sehun juga tidak bisa menolak pertunangan ini. Karena ini dimulai dari keluarga Kai.

"APA KAU BILANG!? DASAR KAU INI PERUSAK HUBUNGAN ORANG!", Krystal menyiram minumnya kemuka Sehun lalu menjambak rambut Sehun.

OMG!

"Aw aw aw! Sakitt..!!", Sehun berteriak kesakitan. Tidak terima apa yang diperbuat Kai. Sehun pun membalas juga.

Kai yang melihat pertengkaran ini semakin parah langsung melerai keduanya.

"SUDAH CUKUP!", Teriakan itu cukup membuat Krystal dan Sehun berhenti.

"Dia yang memulai duluan,Kai! Aw.", Sehun mengalami luka-luka diwajah serta lehernya akibat cakaran Krystal.

Kai yang hendak membantu Sehun, langsung ditepis tangannya.

"Kalau kau berniat merusak hubungan ini! Tidak harus begini caranya. Ini akan membuatku semakin terluka!", Sehun menangis. Seluruh badannya sakit.

"Aku tetap tidak akan menyerah kepadamu Kai. Aku ingin mengembalikan hubungan kita seperti dulu.", Krystal memegang lengan Kai. Berharap Kai membelanya.

Kai melepaskan tangan Krystal dari lengannya "Aku bahkan sudah mengirimu pesan selama kau dilondon bahwa aku akan bertunangan dengan Sehun.", Kai cukup muak dengan perilaku Krystal.

Lalu Kai berdiri dan menuntun Sehun kemobil. Berniat membawa Sehun kerumah sakit.

"KAI! Apa kau tega meninggalkanku demi laki-laki itu?", Krystal mendesah frustasi.

Kai dan Sehun masuk kemobil, lalu Kai membawa Sehun kerumah Sakit.

"Ada yang belum aku ceritakan padamu."

"Itu tidak perlu, sebentar lagi aku akan memutuskan pertunangan ini.", Sehun terkulai lemas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau.", Kai menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Kai! Aku juga berhak memutuskan hubungan ini.", Suara Sehun semakin pelan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, sampai tiba dirumah sakit. Kai memanggil dokter untuk mengobati luka Sehun.

Kai tetap diam hingga dokter selesai mengobati luka Sehun. Kai jongkok didepan Sehun. "Maafkan aku."

Sehun menatap mata Kai. Sehun tidak tau apa Kai sungguh-sungguh atau berpura-pura, tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun. Dia pribadi yang baik. Sifatnya yang bertolak belakang dengan Kai menjadi penghalang semua. Dia tau bahwa sulit akan merubah sifat Kai.

"Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa, tapi akan kubuktikan kata-katamu selama seminggu ini. Dan pastinya Krystal akan terus mengangguku sampai dia berhasil mendapatkanmu.", Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kita pulang. Besok kau harus masuk sekolah.", Sehun mengangguk. Mereka berdua pulang.

ooooo

Karena hubungan Sehun dan Kai mulai membaik, bukan berarti mereka harus ngobrol disekolah. Sehun masih ingat perjanjiannya dengan Kai. Mereka pun berangkat sendiri-sendiri seakan kejadian tadi malam tidak ada apa-apanya.

Choi sonsaenim pun masuk kekelas,"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk.", Semua murid penasaran dengan murid baru tersebut.

Masuklah murid baru tersebut, dia adalah Krystal.

WHAT! Sedang apa dia disini?

"Hai! Namaku Krystal. Aku adalah calon istri Kai.", Krystal tersenyum ceria. Membuat semua murid disini terkejut dan menoleh kearah Kai.

"Wow! Apa itu benar Kai? Kau sungguh beruntung.", Timpal Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak benar. Dia hanya mengarang semuanya.", Kai berbicara dengan cuek.

"Jangan begitulah Kai, Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan ini.", Krystal mendekati Kai lalu memeluk lengan Kai dengan manja.

Sehun yang melihat itu mendadak merinding, segitu ngerinya Krystal sampai membuat semua orang percaya dengan ceritanya.

"Tsk. Sonsaenim, tolong suruh dia duduk ditempatnya.", Kai menunjuk Krystal.

"B-baiklah, Krystal tolong duduk ditempat masing-masing. Sonsaenim akan mulai mengajar."

"Tapi aku ingin duduk disebelah Kai. Hey, cupu! Minggir kau! Aku ingin duduk disini.", Cukup kasar bagi cewe untuk berkata begitu.

Chanyeol yang mengira Krystal adalah anak yang baik, mendadak kesal karena dia telah mengolok sahabatnya. "Duduk saja ditempat yang disediakan! Kau ini repot sekali.", Chanyeol memandang Krystal dengan marah.

Krystal yang mendengar itu "Okey okey, aku duduk disini.", dibangku paling pojok. Yang sangat berjauhan dari Sehun dan Kai.

ooooo

TINGTONG! Istihat pun tiba.

Kai mengeluarkan bekal buatan Sehun. Dan Sehun pun makan bekalnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Krystal datang merusak mood Kai yang sedang baik.

Dia hanya ingin makan dengan tenang.

"Enak sekali makananmu, Kai! Boleh aku mencobanya?", Krystal yang antusias genitnya duduk didepan meja Kai.

"Silahkan."

"Suapi aku..Aaaa..", Krystal usdah membuka mulutnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan menyuapi Kai. "Nih, akan kusuapi sebanyak yang kau mau.", Sehun memasukkan makanannya kedalam mulut Krystal sampai mulut Krystal penuh.

"Hey! Akw Kwan Pwengen disuapwi oleh Kwaii!", Sementara Kai diam menahan tawa. Dia lalu pergi kemarkasnya.

"Pftt-- lihatlah! Mukamu jadi jelek seperti badut ahaha..", Sehun sepertinya tertawa puas sekali.

"WHAT! Mukaku yang cantikk...", Krystal meraba-raba mukanya lalu pergi kekamar mandi,"Awas kau cupu!"

Salahkan saja, siapa suruh genit-genit.

ooooo

"Kudengar SMA DJK menantang kita.", Kai sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan kelompoknya.

"Benar, kemaren salah satu anggota mereka menantang kita. Mereka bilang, bahwa bos mereka lebih hebat.", Ujar salah satu anak buah Kai.

"Mereka juga bilang...bahwa mereka tau kelemahanmu,Kai.", Kai cukup terkejut mendengarnya. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini Kai memikirkan Sehun.

"Yeol, tolong urus semua informasi tentang SMA DJK. Dan cari tau apa kelemahan mereka.", Kai keluar dari ruangan. Moodnya sedang buruk. Akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya kalau mereka mengajak Kai berbicara.

TBC.

Mimin pengennya ntar itu lawannya ada tao, dan kris. Walaupun mereka mantan/? Tapi mimin mikirnya cuma mereka yang cocok jadi yang sangar2 :'v gimana menurut kalian?


	5. chapter 5

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Btw, jangan tanyakan kemimin kenapa eps kali ini gak seberapa nyambung/?

Disini Kaihun jarang ketemu karena ini masih melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Dan disini banyak dimunculin karakter Kris, soalnya pengen mimin kenalin sifatnya kekalian dulu wkwk. besok mimin buat nyambung lagi/?

Perlu kalian ketahui, eps ini udah dapet pergantian 5x wkwk, udah nulis 1 halaman, ganti lagi/?

ooooo

"Aku pulang.", Kai masuk kerumah dalam keadaan lelah. Pikirannya sangat banyak hari ini.

"Kai, mandilah dulu. Aku sudah buatkan air hangat.", Sehun memberikan handuknya kepada Kai lalu menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam.

Setelah Kai selesai mandi, Kai langsung bergegas menuju ruang makan. Seperti biasa, mereka makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yah, kehidupan Kai dan Sehun bisa dibilang datar-datar saja. Tidak ada perubahan naik. Tapi kalau mereka bertengkar, jelas perubahannya akan menurun.

ooooo

OMG!

"KAI BANGUUNN! KITA TELATT!", Sehun panik, dia berlari kesana kemari menyiapkan seragam dan makanan sendirian. Dia bahkan lupa dengan dirinya sendiri yang masih berantakan.

Sementara yang dibangunkan hanya duduk santai, melihat tunangannya mondar-mandir. Lalu dia masuk kekamar mandi dan memakai seragam yang sudah disediakan bagaikan raja dan pembantu.

"Kai, aku bareng berangkat sekolah ya?", Saat ini Sehun sedang menyiapkan bekal untuk Kai. Lalu dia melihat jam,"Aduh pasti gak sempat!", Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk membuat bekal dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak mau. Kau berangkat saja sendiri.", Saat-saat begini, Kai masih memikirkan harga dirinya? Sedangkan Sehun yang bangun telat saja masih memikirkan bekal untuk Kai. Dasar gak peka.

Kai memasukkan bekalnya kedalam tas lalu mengeluarkan sepedanya, dan berangkat meninggalkan Sehun.

"Dasar anak itu! Lalu aku naik apa? Bus pasti sudah berangkat, dan harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi.", Sehun mengunci pintu rumah. Lalu berlari menuju kesekolah.

ooooo

TINGTONG! Bel masuk sekolah. Dan pagar mulai ditutup.

Sehun datang tepat gerbang baru ditutup. "Pak, izinkan saya masuk! Saya hanya telat beberapa detik saja.", Sehun memohon kepada pak satpam. Tapi sepertinya pak satpam tidak mengizinkan. Sehun harus menunggu beberapa menit untuk dibukakan dan mendapat hukuman.

Dan sialnya, hukuman hari ini adalah lari 5x keliling lapangan. Mana lapangannya sangat luas dan hanya dia sendiri yang telat. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas, Sehun belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi. Dengan terpaksa Sehun berlari pelan, lemas sekali.

ooooo

Sementara dikelas, Choi sonsaenim mulai mengabsen kelas.

"Chanyeol?", "Hm.."

"Heenim?", "Hadir!"

"Hana?", "Hadir!"

"Kai?", "Disini!"

"Krystal?", "Hadir pak!"

"Sehun?", "..."

Tidak ada jawaban,lalu sonsaenim menengok kejendela. Disitu terlihat bahwa Sehun sedang dihukum.

Kai yang awalnya cuek, sedikit menengok kejendela. Kai melihat Sehun sedang mengelap keringatnya. Ia tau kalau Sehun bahkan tak sempat sarapan dan membuat bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi Kai tetap Kai. Tidak peduli dengan orang lain, yang penting dirinya selamat.

Sementara Sehun dilapangan serasa ingin pingsan, kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Dia haus. Lapar. Kakinya tidak kuat lagi. Sehun terjatuh. Pandangannya mulai buram. Saat Sehun terjatuh, tiba-tiba ada yang menangkapnya. Orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Sahabatnya.

"Kubantu kau ke UKS.", Chanyeol menuntun Sehun ke UKS. Dan membaringkan Sehun dikasur yang kosong. "Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan? Lupa makan?"

"Sepertinya begitu.", Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Aku kembali kekelas dulu, Choi sonsaenim pasti mencariku sekarang. Bye."

Setelah sepi, Sehun pun tertidur disitu sampai dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa Kai masuk ke UKS. Kai meletakkan makanan dimeja tersebut.

Beberapa jam setelah Sehun tertidur, Sehun akhirnya bangun dan terkejut melihat ada makanan disampingnya,"Ini untukku? Tapi siapa yang mengantar?", Sehun langsung memakan makanan yang disiapkan Kai tadi. Karena badannya tidak merasa enak, Sehun izin untuk pulang.

Tapi sebelum pulang, Sehun sempat mampir ketoko buku. Dia ingin membeli buku agar tidak bosan dirumah.

Saat dia sedang asik memilih buku, Sehun merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Sehun menoleh, tapi orang itu bersembunyi. Sampai akhirnya Sehun membayar lalu pergi dengan berlari. Sehun yakin, orang itu masih mengikutinya.

"Aduh, aku harus sembunyi dimana?", Nafas Sehun terengah-engah. Disaat nafasnya hampir habis, tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dan bersembunyi dibalik lorong kecil dan diam tanpa suara.

"Sial, kemana perginya orang itu? Aku harus mengabari Krystal.", Kata orang itu, lalu pergi mencari ketempat lain.

Krystal?

Saat ia merasa bahwa keadaan sudah aman. Orang itu segera melepas tangannya dari mulut Sehun,"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu.", Orang itu menggunakan topi hitam, Sehun tidak melihat terlalu jelas raut wajahnya seperti apa.

"T-tidak apa. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Kalau bukan karenamu, aku pasti sudah tertangkap oleh orang misterius itu ahaha.", Sehun tersenyum canggung. Walaupun orang ini berniat baik, tapi kejadian tadi cukup membuat Sehun panik setengah mati. Sehun kira orang misterius itu yang membekap mulutnya.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu? Mungkin saja aku bisa menolongmu disuatu tempat jika kita bertemu lagi.", Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, berniat berjabat tangan.

"Panggil saja aku Kris.", Kris menerima jabatan Sehun.

"Aku Sehun. Senang berkenalan denganmu,Kris.", Sehun tersenyum ceria. Sehun bahkan lupa kalau dirinya sakit.

"Bukankah kau dari SMA 1 SEOUL? Kenapa berkeliaran jam segini?"

Mungkin Kris tau daru seragam yang Sehun kenakan,"Yah,aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan setelah dihukum 5x keliling lapangan dengan keadaan perut kosong.", Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar kau pulang. Hanya berjaga-jaga supaya kau tidak pingsan ditengah jalan.", Kata Kris dengan sedikit candaan.

"Boleh.", Mereka berdua pun jalan menuju rumah Sehun.

ooooo

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun menawarkan Kris untuk mampir terlebih dahulu, tapi Kris menolak dengan alasan bahwa sebentar lagi dia harus pergi karena ada acara. Jadinya Sehun masuk kerumah terlebih dahulu.

Setelah keadaan sudah merasa aman. Kris diam-diam memfoto kediaman rumah Sehun. Kris ber-smirk ria,'Kita lihat, seberapa cepat Sehun akan jatuh cinta padaku,Kai. Kau tunggu saja pembalasanku.', Lalu Kris pun pergi.

ooooo

Sementara disekolah, Kai sedang berkumpul bersama teman gengnya.

"Apa kalian sudah cari tau tentang informasi SMA DJK?"

"Sudah. Dari data yang aku cari, ketua mereka adalah Kris.", Chanyeol mengeluarkan secarik berkas lalu memberinya kepada Kai.

Kris adalah musuh besar Kai. Orang tua mereka dahulu pernah bekerja sama disebuah perusahaan. Karena orang tua Kris melakukan sebuah kecurangan, maka perusahaan diambil alih oleh orang tua Kai. Dendam mereka masih ada sampai keanak-anak mereka juga. Mereka terkenal dengan 'Rival Sepanjang Masa'

Itu kenapa Kris sangat membenci Kai. Kris rela melakukan apapun demi menjatuhkan nama Kai. Bahkan mengambil orang kesayangan Kai, Krispun bisa.

Karena mereka berdua adalah pewaris tahta dimasa depan, mereka berusaha merebut gelar CEO terbaik didunia.

"Kau urus anak buahmu untuk memata-matai geng itu.", Kai berdiri lalu pulang kerumah.

ooooo

"Hey, Krystal! Berapa lama yang kau butuhkan untuk menggoda Kai itu?", Kata Kris. Rupanya mereka berdua bekerja sama. Kris meminta bantuan dari Krystal untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Sementara Kris harus berurusan dengan tunangan Kai.

"Sabarlah dulu. Kau tau sendiri Kai itu orangnya sangat dingin. Aku bahkan pernah ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Sulit untuk merebut kembali!", Krystal cemberut.

"Kau harus sering-sering menggoda Kai agar siSehun itu sakit hati dan dia pasti membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Disaat itulah aku datang sebagai pahlawan.", Kris membuang puntung rokoknya. Lalu mengambil yang baru.

"Beri aku waktu 2 minggu, akan kuajak Kai kesebuah hotel lalu kau datang kerumah Sehun dan menculiknya.", Krystal tersenyum kemenangan. Memikirkan idenya yang akan berhasil nanti.

TBC.


	6. chapter 6

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

"Kai, ayo kita pulang bersama~", Krystal memeluk lengan Kai dengan manja. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung merinding.

"Pulang saja sendiri. Aku sibuk.", Kai menepis tangan Krystal. "Ayo,Yeol. Kita pergi."

"Pergi kemana Kai? Aku ikut denganmu.", Krystal masih mengejar Kai. Benar-benar merepotkan. Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Mau ikut kemana? Kamar mandi?"

"Eh? Ternyata kalian kekamar mandi. Aku kira pergi kesuatu tempat. Ups!", Krystal menutup mulutnya. Kai hanya meneruskan jalannya cuek.

"Makanya didengar dulu nona ahaha.", Sepertinya Chanyeol tertawa puas. Diam-diam Krystal mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menggunakan sebuah masker dan kacamata hitam.

Kai dan Chanyeol menuju jalan yang sempit dan berkelok-kelok. Krystal sedikit kesusahan mengikutinya. Disana terdapat lubang air yang cukup dalam. Kaki Krystal tidak sengaja masuk kedalam situ,"Ah,sial!", Krystal bergumam pelan. Saat Krystal sedang kesal dengan kakinya tiba-tiba Kai dan Chanyeol menghilang.

Kemana mereka? Sial, gara-gara lubang ini Krystal jadi kehilangan mereka. Sepertinya yang paling penting adalah mencuci kakinya dulu.

Sebenarnya, Kai dan Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi. Mereka hanya bersembunyi karena Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka,"Sepertinya orang itu pergi,Kai.", Chanyeol sedikit mengintip.

Lalu mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan pergi kemarkas. Kai curiga kalau Krystal yang mengikutinya tadi.

ooooo

Setelah rapat beberapa jam, Kai akhirnya pulang. Selama diperjalanan, tiba-tiba Krystal mendatanginya dengan keadaan mabuk,"Oh~ Kai sayang.. kau mau ikut denganku?", Krystal memeluk leher Kai dengan manja.

Bau alkohol dari mulut Krystal membuat Kai ingin muntah. Kai memang anak yang nakal dan suka pergi keclub, tapi meminum alkohol adalah hal yang paling dihindarinya. Sebab Sehun tidak suka bau alkohol, Kai berusaha menghormati itu.

"Tutup mulutmu! Itu menjijikkan.", Kai menutup hidungnya. Sementara Krystal masih terus menggoda Kai dan diam-diam sengaja menempelkan bibirnya dibaju Kai. Ini termasuk salah satu dari rencana yang dibuat oleh Kris. Walaupun usaha Krystal kali ini gagal, setidaknya bekas lipstik dibaju Kai akan menjadi bukti yang kuat.

Lalu Kai menepis tangan Krystal dan meninggalkannya pergi. Benar-benar gila perempuan itu.

ooooo

"Aku pulang. Sehun siapkan aku air hangat, aku ingin mandi.", Kai melepas sepatunya dan pergi kekamar.

"Baiklah, Kau habis darimana Kai? Tumben pulangnya agak telat.", Sehun menyiapkan baju Kai dan menyalakan air hangat dibath up.

Saat Sehun mendekat kearah Kai, Sehun mencium bau parfum yang menyengat dari tubuh Kai,"Hng-- sepertinya ini bukan parfum yang kau pakai biasanya,Kai!", Sehun menutup hidungnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Hah?

Kai mencium badannya sendiri, ternyata benar kata Sehun. Parfum Krystal menempel ditubuhnya,"Aku bertemu Krystal dijalan. Dia mabuk dan sedikit menggodaku.", Kai berlalu dihadapan Sehun, lalu melepas bajunya dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. Lalu Kai berendam dibathupm

Saat Sehun mengambil baju didalam keranjang, tiba-tiba Sehun menemuka bekas lipstik dipunggungnya,"Kai! Keluar kau!", Hati Sehun mulai memanas. Dia tidak yakin apa yang dikatakan Kai adalah benar.

Kai keluar dengan menggunakan handuk,"Ada apa? Aku baru masuk kekamar mandi dan kau sudah teriak-teriak."

"Ini apa! Ini bekas lipstik Krystal kan ? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya hubungan gelap dengannya. Jadi 'putus' itu hanya pura-pura didepanku?", Sehun menangis. Melemparkan baju Kai ke muka Kai.

"Aku tidak bohong Sehun. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau dari dulu kau tukang bohong hiks hiks..", Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu Sehun? Bahkan saat aku pacaran dengan Krystalpun aku bilang padamu.", Kai mendekati Sehun dan hendak merangkulnya.

Tapi dengan cepat Sehun menepisnya,"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu tidak mau berbicara denganku saat diluar?"

"Kenapa jadi bahas itu? Sudahlah. Tidak bisa kusebutkan alasannya.", Kai masuk kedalam kamar mandi lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sehun yang kesal pun langsung berlari keluar rumah. Dia terus berlari tanpa tau kearah mana yang ia tuju.

"Bos, Sehun keluar dari rumahnya. Sepertinya dia sedang bertengkar dengan Kai.", Seseorang sedang mengintai kediaman Sehun. Dia mengintai semalaman, bergantian dengan yang lain.

Saat Sehun berhenti lari, dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah lari sejauh ini tanpa mengenakkan alas kaki. Kakinya mulai sakit dan dia sekarang berada ditempat menyeramkan. Sehun tidak tau pasti ini dimana tapi sepertinya, jarang orang lewat sini.

Saat Kris hendak keluar untuk mencari Sehun,"Aku harus cepat seb--"

"Kris?"

Ternyata Sehun berada tepat didepan markas geng Kris. Karena markas tersebut dari luar nampak seperti rumah biasa, jadi Sehun mengira rumah Kris adalah disini.

"Jadi rumahmu disini,Kris?", Sehun menatap Kris.

Kris yang terkejut tiba-tiba Sehun ada dibelakang merasa untung karena dia tidak keceplosan tadi,"Ahaha begitulah, sebenarnya aku tinggal dengan pamanku. Rumahku ada diCanada.", Kris menghampiri Sehun dan berbincang-bincang.

OMG! KANADA?

"Jadi kau ini campuran? Keren sekalii..!!", Sehun mengagumi darah campuran Kris. Pantas Kris begitu tampan dan mukanya seperti orang asing.

"Heem. Loh? Kakimu kenapa Sehun? Tunggu, biar kuambilkan obat.", Kris masuk kedalam markas dan mengambil kotak obat.

Sungguh beruntung dia bertemu Kris, Sehun saja tidak pernah diperlakukan sebaik ini oleh tunangannya sendiri.

"Maaf menunggu. Kita cuci dulu biar tidak infeksi lalu aku akan memberinya salep lalu membalutnya dengan perban.", Kris melakukan semua itu secara berhati-hati agar tidak menyakiti Sehun. Kris bisa melihat tatapan yang Sehun berikan padanya, Sehun seperti sedikit menyukainya. Kris rasa, usahanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Kau sungguh baik hati.", Sehun tersenyum tulus,"Eh? Itu berarti kau sudah membantuku 2x, kapan-kapan aku harus mentraktirmu hehe."

"Kapan saja aku siap, akan kuberi nomer telfonku. Jadi kita bisa janjian disuatu tempat, bagaimana?", Kris mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menulis nomer hpnya lalu memberikannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerima kertas kecil itu dan menyimpannya dalam saku,"Baiklah. Kau orang yang baik."

"Sifat orang bisa berubah-ubah,Hun.", Kris bergumam pelan.

"Hm?", Sehun seperti mengeluarkan tanda tanya dikepalanya. Tidak seberapa terdengar perkataan Kris yang barusan.

"Ah? T-tidak apa. Sekarang akan kuantar kau pulang, pasti orang dirumah sedang menunggumu.", Baru saja Kris mengeluarkan kata-kata bocoran tentang sifat dia. Tapi sepertinya Sehun terlalu mempercayainya.

Sehun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kai menunggunya dirumah, biasanya sekarang dia hanya menonton tv malas karena Sehun belum menyiapkan makan malam. Tadi saja dia tidak mencari Sehun. Tapi yasudahlah, besok dia harus sekolah.

ooooo

Kris menggendong Sehun sampai rumah,"Terima kasih,Kris.", Kris menurunkan Sehun secara perlahan.

Kai merasa mendengar suara Sehun, langsung menghampiri keluar,"Kemana saja ka--", Kalimat Kai terhenti saat melihat Kris. Wajahnya seketika langsung datar,"Mau apa kau disini?"

"Tenang dulu,Kai. Kris ini menolongku tadi. Kau seharusnya bersikap baik terhadap tamu. Kris..sekali lagi terima kasih ya? Hmm-- jadi kalian saling kenal?", Sehun menatap Kai dan Kris bergantian.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Cepat masuk, suruh dia pulang Sehun.", Kai masuk kedalam tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Hawa dingin yang menyelimuti tubuh Kai membuat Sehun sadar, telah terjadi ketegangan diantara mereka. Tapi Sehun hanya diam saja, dia takut suasana akan semakin parah kalau dia membela Kris.

"Maafkan Kai ya Kris, dia memang begitu orangnya.", Sehun meminta maaf langsung ke Kris atas perlakuan Kai yang tidak sopan.

"Tidak apa Sehun. Sifat orang memang bermacam-macam. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu.", Kris melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun lalu pergi.

Setelah memastikan Kris pergi, Sehun menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Baru saja dia duduk tenang tapi..

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?", Kai melirik Sehun dengan tajam.

TBC.


	7. chapter 7

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Maapkan mimin yang membuat skinship KrisHun lebih banyak disini wkwk

ooooo

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kris?", Kai melirik Sehun dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu tau.", Sehun masuk kekamar dengan cuek. Kai yang mendengar itu sedikit emosi karena pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh Sehun.

Dia mengikuti Sehun lalu menarik tangannya dan menghimpit Sehun ke tembok,"Jelaskan padaku."

"Malas. Kenapa ? Kau cemburu?", Sehun sebenarnya hanya asal bicara tapi dia melihat pipi Kai sedikit memerah.

"Mana ada. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau dia itu orang yang berbahaya."

"Yang berbahaya itu kau,Kai.", Sehun memutar bola matanya malas,"Sudah ah. Kakiku sakit ini. Sudah tidak mau mencari, marah-marah terus.", Sehun duduk dikasur secara perlahan.

"Maafkan aku.", Kai langsung meninggalkan kamar dan pergi keluar. Kai pergi kemarkas. Disana ia memukul-mukul tembok, menyesali perbuatannya. Sifatnya yang keras kepala ingin Kai hilangkan tapi susah. Padahal dia bertekat pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia ingin melindungi Sehun. Tapi malah bertemu Kris.

Setelah perasaannya sedikit lega, Kai kembali pulang dengan tangan yang berdarah.

"KAI! Tanganmu kenapa? Baru saja kau pergi sebentar, pulang sudah begini. Cepat ambil obat dilemari! Aku obati tanganmu.", Kali ini Kai menuruti kata Sehun. Dia hanya diam. Membiarkan Sehun mengobati tangannya.

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan orang?", Sehun sedikit meringis akibat luka Kai. Kai yang sakit malah ekspresinya datar.

"Tidak."

"Kita kedokter sekarang.", Sehun berganti baju santai. Dia tidak perlu penyamaran setiap kali pergi ketempat umum. Dia pikir, teman-temannya tidak akan berkunjung ditempat dia pergi. Karena mereka selalu pergi ke club.

ooooo

Tangan Kai berdarah, Kaki Sehun perih. Dua sejoli ini memang ditakdirkan selalu bersama. Ketika salah satu terluka, maka yang satu lagi akan merasakannya. Dengan begitu mereka akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kai akan menjadi Kaki Sehun dan Sehun akan menjadi tangan Kai. Karena kekurangan yang ada pada dalam diri mereka, mereka tidak bisa merasakannya.

ooooo

"Dok, saya minta salep untuk mengobati...dia."

"Kalau boleh tau, anda keluarga atau teman Kai?"

"Saya keluarganya. Dia...suami?"

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu."

Mereka berdua menunggu diruang yang disediakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengantar Kai kerumah sakit. Biasanya, Kai akan pergi dengan pacarnya.

"Loh? Sehun? Kai? Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?", Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang, merusak pikiran mereka masing-masing.

DEG! Chanyeol?

"K-kau sendiri sedang apa disini?", Sehun tidak tau harus bilang apa. Chanyeol tidak tau perihal hubungan Sehun dan Kai yang tunangan.

"Aku menemani nenekku disini. Dia sedang sakit."

"Nenek? Aku rindu sekali pada nenek. Aku akan menjenguknya kalau ada waktu.", Sehun tersenyum. Nenek Chanyeol sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai cucunya sendiri. Karena beliau menginginkan cucu seimut Sehun. Tapi malah mendapat cucu senakal Chanyeol, walau begitu, nenek Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Chanyeol.

"Nenek pasti akan sangat senang bila kau datang. Ngomong-ngomong... kalian berdua sedang apa disini? Bukankah--"

"Dia pembantuku."

JLEB. Dengan santainya Kai berkata seperti itu. Sehun tau Kai hanya asal bicara, karena tidak ingin mereka berdua ketahuan. Tapi entah kenapa hati Sehun merasa sakit mendengarnya.

"S-sepertinya kau bisa mengambil obatnya sendiri. Aku mau kekamar nenek dulu.", Tanpa menatap mata Kai, Sehun segera pergi. Jangan nangis, air mata..janganlah keluar.

Kai menyakiti perasaan tunangannya lagi, Perasaan bersalah semakin menggrogoti hati Kai semakin besar. Apa yang Kai lakukan agar Sehun mau memaafkannya?

Satu-satunya cara adalah berubah.

ooooo

Sehun jalan-jalan entah kemana arah yang mau ia kunjungi. Ia hanya merasa sedih. Sehun juga berharap bahwa Kai mengakuinya. Apa ia harus merubah penampilan?

Mungkin ia perlu saran dari Kris, ia akan menghubungi Kris.

"Kris? Apa kau sibuk? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Dimana? Oke, aku kesana sekarang.", Sehun menutup telfonnya. Dan bergegas menuju tempat ia dan Kris janjian.

ooooo

"Hei Krystal, ini hampir seminggu tapi kau tidak penuhi janjimu.", Kris memandang Krystal tajam.

"Ck, kakiku bahkan terkena kubangan air saat mengintainya. Kau harus ganti rugi tentang itu."

"Aku tidak ped--"

KRING! Sehun menelfon.

"Ada apa Sehun? Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Di Cafe dekat rumah.", Kris menutup telfonnya.

"Sehun?"

"Hm, Calon istriku.", Kris bersiap-siap.

"Ah, Kapan Kai akan menjadi calon suamiku? Aku harus cepat.", Krystal menghela nafas frustasi. Kris sudah melaksanakan misinya separuh. Sedangkan dirinya? Satupun saja belum.

ooooo

Sehun menunggu Kris selama 15 menit, Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup matanya dari belakang,"Eh?"

"Tebak aku siapa?"

"K-kris? Apa aku benar?", Kris melepas tangannya lalu tersenyum kepada Sehun. Kris memberi Sehun setangkai bunga mawar.

BLUSH! Ia rasa pipi Sehun sedikit memerah. Itu berarti Kris masih mempunyai harapan.

"Kau ingin bicara apa? Sepertinya keliahatan penting sekali.", Kris duduk disamping Sehun.

"Eum.. aku ingin merubah penampilan, supaya Kai mengakuiku.", Tanpa sadar Sehun mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Kris.

"Ikut aku."

"Kemana?", Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Katanya ingin penampilanmu berubah. Akan kuajak kau ketempat langgananku.", Kris menggandeng tangan Sehun. Dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil.

Sesampainya disana, Kris menyuruh Sehun mencoba baju satu persatu.

"Ini bagaimana?", Sehun berputar pelan, memastikan Kris suka atau tidak dengan penampilannya.

"Coba yang lain."

"Baiklah."

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun berganti baju dan Kris masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

"Hmm..cocok.", Kris mengacungkan jempol ke Sehun membuat hati Sehun lega.

Kris mengubah seluruh penampilan Sehun hingga akhirnya Sehun seperti orang yang berbeda. Penampilannya yang semula cupu menjadi keren.

"Woah~ Apa benar ini diriku? Terlihat lebih...tampan? Hehe.", Sehun terlihat gembira sekali. Dia memegangi wajahnya berulang kali. Dia jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kai,"Terima kasih, Kris. Bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu? Ini sudah ke 3x kau menolongku.", Sehun merapikan rambutnya sedikit.

Dia mengajak Kris kesebuah restaurant yang bisa dibilang cukup mahal. Mereka memesan banyak makanan.

"Siapa yang akan menghabiskan semua ini,Sehun?"

"Tentu saja kau Kris. Akan kubungkuskan juga untuk dibawa pulang.", Mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran kalau dilihat-lihat. Duduk berhadap-hadapan. Suasana direstaurant yang cukup tenang.

KRING! Kai menelfon.

"Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang direstaurant bersama Kris."

"Kau mencoba berselingkuh denganku? Akan kujemput sekarang."

"Tap Kai--", KLIK! Kai menutup telfonnya secara sepihak.

Aduh bagaimana ini? Kai pasti akan membuat masalah jika bertemu dengan Kris. Bisa gawat!

"K-kris...sepertinya Kai akan menjemputku."

"Yah, padahal kita baru saja sebentar disini.", Kris menghela nafas kecewa.

Kris merasakan kedatangan Kai, tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Eh?", Sehun yang kebingungan membiarkan Kris memegang tangannya.

"Sehun!", Kai melihat tangan Kris! Mau apa anak itu?

Sehun sedikit terkejut dan langsung melepaskan genggaman Kris.

Kai menarik Sehun agar berdiri dibelakangnya,"Mau kau apakan tunanganku!"

"Santai saja. Kita sedang ditempat umum. Tidak enak jika dilihat orang lain.", Kris melihat sekitar.

"Aku tidak diapa-apakan oleh Kris kok. Jangan marah ya?", Sehun berusaha menenangkan suasana hati Kai yang sedang buruk.

"Cih, kita pulang sekarang.", Kai menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Saat mereka hendak keluar restaurant, tiba-tiba Kris memegang tangan Sehun sebelah kiri,"Tunggu!"

TBC.


	8. chapter 8

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

maapkan mimin yang membuat Kai berprilaku kasar disini T.T

ooooo

Saat mereka hendak keluar restaurant, tiba-tiba Kris memegang tangan Sehun sebelah kiri,"Tunggu!"

Sehun dan Kai menoleh secara bersamaan kearah Kris.

"Mau apalagi kau?", Kai menatap datar kearah Kris.

"Kau belum menjawab pernyataanku, Sehun."

Hah? Pernyataan apa? Setau Sehun daritadi dia bersama Kris, Kris tidak berkata apa-apa.

"M-maksud kamu?", Sehun bingung.

"Tidak perlu disembunyikan lagi Sehun. Kau tau kan tadi aku menyatakan CINTA padamu.", diam-diam Kris mengeluarkan smirk-nya. Ternyata anak ini mudah dibohongi.

"T-tapi kan...", Sehun kelabakan dengan perkataan Kris. Ia tidak tau harus bilang ala didepan Kai. Saat ini Kai pasti sedang menatapnya, meminta penjelasan. Maka dari itu Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu jawabanmu.", Kris sedikit mengedip kearah Sehun.

"Kita pulang.", Kai melepas tangan Sehun dan masuk kedalam mobil diikuti dengan Sehun.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan kepada Kai?', Batin Sehun gelisah.

Sungguh, ia takut Kai emosinya tak terkendali seperti sebelumnya.

Selama diperjalanan, Kai hanya diam sambil menyetir. Tidak mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"K-kai..Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa maksud perkataan Kris.", Sehun berusaha menjelaskan tapi Kai sepertinya tidak percaya sama sekali terhadapnya.

"Hm. Sudah jelas bukan? Tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Aku lelah.", Kai hanya fokus kejalan raya.

ooooo

Sesampainya dirumah, Kai masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke Sehun.

Sementara Sehun terus mengikuti Kai sampai Kai mau percaya dengannya.

"Kai! Dengarkan aku dulu..", Sehun memegang tangan Kai tapi ditepis kasar oleh Kai.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mau percaya denganku?"

Kai yang merasa jengkel langsung memegang pundak Sehun dan menatapnya tajam,"Apa waktu itu kau percaya padaku? Jawab! Kau tidak pernah sekalipun percaya padaku Sehun!", Kai membentak Sehun. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali. Tapi Sehun rasa kali ini Kai seperti mengutarakan hatinya.

Ini juga salah Sehun. Seharusnya dia percaya pada Kai. Jelas-jelas Kai memutuskan Krystal didepan dirinya,"M-maafkan aku, Kai..hiks hiks..", Karena tidak kuat, Sehun akhirnya menangis. Menangis karena menyesal kenapa dirinya lebih percaya kepada orang lain daripada tunangannya sendiri.

Kai sedikit terkejut Sehun menangis. Dia sadar bahwa dia telah kelewat batas,"Sstt.. jangan menangis. Aku tau aku salah. Maafkan aku. Maaf.", Kai menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukan Kai yang salah, tapi aku.", Mereka berdua sama-sama berebut suatu kesalahan yang tidak benar-benar terjadi akibat ulah Kris.

ooooo

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Kai dan Sehun kembali seperti biasa.

Sangat jarang melihat berbagai macam ekspresi Kai. Dimalam itulah Sehun bisa tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam.

"Kai, hari minggu aku ingin pergi kepantai.", Sehun tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu pergilah.", Kai sedang membaca buku. Walaupun ia anak nakal, tapi jangan salah oleh prestasinya. Ingat saja kalau Kai adalah anak dari keluarga terhormat. Pasti orang tua Kai menginginkan Kai menjadi anak pintar.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi denganmu. Ayolah~"

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada pertemuan dimarkas. Ajak temanmu.", Kai menutup bukunya lalu mengambil sumpit.

"Baiklah.", Sehun menghela nafas kecewa. Sehun pikir dengan kejadian tadi malam, sifat Kai akan berubah padanya. Tapi ternyata sama saja.

ooooo

MINGGU.

Sehun membawa banyak barang yang akan dibawanya.

"Kau mau kepantai atau mau pindah?", Kai berdiri didepan pintu dan melihat aneh kepada barang bawaan Sehun.

"Sstt..kau diam saja. Aku akan kepantai SENDIRI. Jadi jangan banyak tanya.", Sehun menekankan kata SENDIRI, berharap Kai peka terhadap situasinya.

"Okey okey. Kalau begitu hati-hati dijalan.", Kai mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. Lalu pergi kedapur untuk mengambil cemilan.

Sedangkan Sehun pun keluar rumah, menuju stasiun. Karena Kai tidak mengantarnya, jadi ia naik kereta untuk pergi kesana.

ooooo

"Woah~ Indahnya! Rugi kalau Kai tidak datang kesini.", Sehun merasa kagum akan keindahan pantai yang masih alami disini.

Karena dia tidak punya tanggungan PR, Jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menenangkan otaknya.

Sehun berjalan ketempat teduh, disanalah ia menggelar tikar dan menata makanannya.

"Sehun?", Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"K-kris? Sedang apa kau disini?", Sehun sedikit canggung karena kejadian minggu lalu. Sehun rasa ia kesal dengan Kris karena Kris telah berkata yang tidak-tidak kepada Kai.

"Kebetulan keluarga ku mengadakan rekreasi kesini."

"Bukankah kau bilang keluargamu di CANADA?"

"I-itu aku kemari dengan kakek nenekku."

"Kan kau bersama pamanmu disini.", SKAK MATE!

"Sudahlah! Itu tidak penting aku kesini dengan siapa. Kau sendirian? Kemana Kai?", Kris duduk disamping Sehun.

Tapi Sehun bergeser, sedikit menjauh dari Kris.

"Aku...bersama Kai. Dia sedang...kekamar mandi.", Sehun menunjuk kearah belakang. Tidak mungkin Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kai tidak ikut dengannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai Kai datang."

"Tidak perlu! Eum.. maksudku Kai pasti akan marah bila kau bertemu denganku disini.", Sehun mencoba mencari alasan yang tepat agar Kris cepat pergi.

Kris mengangguk pelan,"Baiklah...kalau begitu aku pergi."

Setelah memastikan Kris pergi, Sehun memakai topi dan melepas sepatunya. Dia mendekati air pantai. Sehun bermain dipantai sendirian.

Saat ombak datang dia sedikit berguncang dan hampir jatuh. Tiba-tiba seseorang menolongnya.

"Terima kasih..", Sehun merapikan pakaiannya. Orang itu menggunakan masker .

"Lain kali hati-hati."

"Kau...seperti tunanganku..ahaha aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin dia disini. Dia sedang dirumah sekarang.", Rasanya sangat mustahil mengajak Kai ketempat seperti ini. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Orang itu hanya diam dan pamit untuk pergi. Dia bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan melepas maskernya. Lalu dia pergi pulang setelah selesai mengintai Sehun.

"Sudah sore..waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Padahal aku sendirian, seharusnya kalo sama pasangan baru waktu berlalu cepat.", Sehun ngedumel sendiri.

ooooo

Akhirnya sampai juga kerumah, Sehun membuka pintu dan ternyata rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Tidak ada Kai. Tapi.. kenapa ada sepatu wanita?

Sehun segera masuk dan mencari apakah ada wanita didalam rumah.

"Siapa ka--Krystal?! Mau apa kau disini?"

"Tenang Sehun. Aku kesini hanya untuk menemui Kai."

Mau menemui siapapun juga bagaimana Krystal bisa masuk kerumah ini? Pasti ada yang memberi tau dia.

Dia melihat jari tangan Krystal, Krystal memakai cincin,"Itu cincinku! Kembalikan!", Sehun mendekati Krystal dan menarik tangan Krystal. Dia hanya ingin mengambil cincin tunangannya kembali.

"Tidak mau! Ini sekarang punyaku!", Dia mendorong Sehun kasar hingga Sehun terjatuh terbentur lantai.

"Aw! Sshh..", Dia memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

CEKLEK! Kai datang.

Setelah Krystal menyadari kedatangan Kai. Dia langsung pura-pura jatuh dan,"Aduh! Sehun.. kenapa kau mendorongku? Tanganku jadi sakit..", Krystal memegangi tangannya yang pura-pura terluka.

Kai datang dan melihat kejadian itu,"Kau yang melakukan itu padanya ?", Kai meminta penjelasan kepada Sehun.

"B-bukan aku...", Sehun menggeleng panik. Kenapa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi padanya? Selalu disaat Kai tidak melihat yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi dia terluka Sehun...", Kenapa Kai mendadak membela Krystal? Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca.

"Kau memang tidak pernah percaya padaku!", Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya.

Diam-diam Krystal mengeluarkan senyumnya.

Kai menoleh kepada Krystal,"Puas?"

"M-maksud kamu apa Kai?"

"Aku melihat semuanya. Kau memfitnah Sehun dan ini...", Kai menarik tangan Krystal sampai Krystal berteriak kesakitan. Kai mengambil cincin ditangan Krystal secara paksa.

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kerumah ini?", Kai mendekati wajah Krystal dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Krystal takut.

Kai tidak peduli jenis kelamin, kalau itu menyakiti Sehun. Maka dia harus membuat orang itu merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Sehun.

"K-kris..l-lepaskan aku..aku mohon..", Kai menarik Krystal keluar rumah. Lalu mendorong Krystal.

"Sial! Kau bekerja sama dengan orang itu? jangan pernah injakan kaki lagi dirumah ini!", Kai menutup pintu dengan membantingnya.

TBC.


	9. chapter 9

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Dengan segenap hati mimin minta maap kepada kalian karena telat update wkwk. dikarenakan tiba-tiba akun mimin eror waktu itu. mimin sempet bingung dan memustuskan untuk menginstal ulang. setelah semua beres, mimin sempet lupa lanjutan ceritanyaT.T Maapkan mimin yang sedikit ribet dichapter ini. Hope U Like It

ooooo

"Sial! Tamatlah riwayatku sekarang! Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada Kris nanti?", Krystal berjalan dengan kesal sambil menendang batu. Bagaimana tidak? Semua rencana yang sudah ia rancang untuk menghancurkan Sehun gagal total. Lagi dan lagi Kai datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

KRING!KRING! Kris menelfon.

"H-haloo? Rencana? Um..sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Besok aku akan kesana. Baiklah.", Krystal menutup telfonnya. Setelah mendengar kata Kris, dia sudah tidak ambil pusing dengan rencana sebelumnya yang gagal. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

ooooo

Bagaimana keadaan Kai dan Sehun?

Yah, mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan semenjak Krystal diusir.

Bzzzz! Hp Kai bergetar.

Cy : Kai, Kau dimana?

Kai : Dirumah. Kenapa?

Cy : Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.

Kai : Baiklah, kutunggu dicafe biasanya.

Cy : Oke.

Tanpa berlama-lama Kaipun segera berangkat. Daripada merenung lama diruang tamu yang jelas-jelas membuat kepalanya makin pusing. Lebih baik Kai bertemu teman segengnya, Kali aja ada sesuatu yang menarik.

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan. Kai sampai disebuah cafe. Cafe ini memang banyak didatangi anak muda yang mencari tempat tongkrongan.

"Yo~ Duduklah, kita santai saja dulu. Kulihat wajahmu suram sekali."

"Ada sedikit masalah dirumah. Tapi sudah beres.", Hah? Beres apanya? Bahkan urusannya dengan Sehun saja ia tinggalkan. Kai memang pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begini. Kau tau kan kalau Sehun adalah teman masa kecilku?", Chanyeol sedikit menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu.

"Lalu?", Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang Chanyeol ingin ungkapkan tentang Sehun. Tapi apa?

"Hm...aku ingin mengajak Sehun kencan...jadi aku butuh bantuanmu. Kulihat, Sehun akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat manis. Berbeda dengan penampilannya waktu dulu.", Chanyeol sedikit tersipu saat membayangkan bagaimana perubahan wajah Sehun yang sangat manis.

DEG! Cobaan apalagi ini? Saat ini. Didepannya. Chanyeol. Mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hati Kai serasa membara.

"Kau ingin aku apa? Tidak usah berbelit.", Hati Kai serasa sesak. Tapi Kai berusaha menyembunyikan itu. Kai yang biasanya selalu cuek dan badboy. Sekarang juga jatuh hati kepada Sehun. Tunangannya sendiri. Makanya Kai sangat tidak rela kalau Sehun sampai jatuh kehati orang lain. Padahal urusan Kris belum kelar.

"Aku hanya ingin minta saran darimu."

Kai memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mengontrol emosinya yang naik turun. Menarik nafas sedikit,"Aku tau kau bisa, coba tanyakan pada Sehun. Aku pulang.", Dia meninggalkan cafe dengan perasaan yang bergemuruh.

ooooo

Sementara dirumah, terlihat Sehun juga sama frustasinya dengan Kai. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol, mengirimi pesan padanya. Ini adalah hal yang langkah.

CY : Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu.

SH : Ada apa, Yeol?

CY : Apa kau mau berkencan denganku saat sepulang sekolah besok?

Sehun kaget dengan sms yang dikirimi Chanyeol. Kencan? Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak pandai menolak. Tapi dia juga takut Kai akan marah padanya. Masalah Kris saja belum selesai. Kenapa bisa-bisa Chanyeol mengajaknya kencan?

Oh iya, Sehun baru ingat. Chanyeol kan tidak tau mengenai hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Aku pulang.", Itu suara Kai. Suaranya terlihat lemas.

Ingin sekali Sehun menghampirinya, tapi mengingat dirinya sedang marah kepada Kai. Jadilah ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Yang paling ia bingungkan sekarang ini adalah membalas sms Chanyeol. Hm, kalau diingat lagi, Kai pernah mengajak Krystal kerumahnya kan? Jadi mungkin tidak masalah juga kalau Sehun menerima ajakan kencan dari Chanyeol.

SH : Baiklah aku mau.

CY : Kutunggu diparkiran sekolah.

ooooo

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol sudah menunggu Sehun diparkiran.

"A-apa kau menunggu lama?", Sehun terlihat sangat gugup. Pastinya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sehun berkencan. Kai saja tidak pernah mengajaknya kemana-mana. Bahkan saat dia kepantai saja Sehun harus berangkat sendirian.

"Tidak juga kok. Ayo berangkat sekarang.", Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Sehun lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih.", Sehun masuk kedalam mobil,"Kita mau kemana?", Kalau tidak salah Chanyeol belum memberitahu Sehun kemana ia akan pergi.

"Ketempat yang dulu kita sering kunjungi saat kecil."

Hm? Dimana?

ooooo

Kai baru saja akan menghela nafasnya lega, tapi harus menahannya sejenak karena melihat Sehun berada didalam mobil Chanyeol.

'Kemana mereka akan pergi?', Kai menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya Kai harus membuntuti mobil Chanyeol.

Bukan karena Kai peduli kepada Sehun, melainkan ia hanya penasaran saja.

Dengan cepat ia mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menggagalkan rencana mereka. Bukannya ia tidak percaya kepada Sehun, tapi kalau Sehun menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Kemungkinan yang terjadi Sehun...

ooooo

Chanyeol menutup mata Sehun,"Jangan mengintip, sebentar lagi kita sampai.", Sehun hanya menuruti kata Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia mau kemana?

1 2 3 Chanyeol melepas tangannya, "I-inikan tempat rahasia kita, kukira kau sudah melupakannya.", Sehun berkeliling sedikit.

"Yah begitulah, mengingat tempat ini akan dijadikan taman anak-anak. Aku akan mengajakmu kesini sebelum tempat ini dihancurkan.", Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sayang sekali~ padahal, dulu kita sering kabur kesini saat dimarahin oleh bu guru ahaha.", Dari kejauhan Kai melihat tertawa lepas Sehun saat bersama Chanyeol. Sehun tidak pernah seperti itu padanya. Kai jadi merasa iri.

Chanyeol mulai menyatakan cintanya.

"Hun, aku tau kalau kau pasti membenciku. Sikapku yang berubah dan mulai menjauhimu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa...kalau aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?", Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit terkejut. Masalahnya semakin rumit. Apa yang harus ia jawab sekarang?

Dilain sisi, Kai sangat mengharapkan penolakan Sehun. Tapi Kai juga tidak berharap Sehun menyebut namanya.

Kalian pasti tau alasannya.

"Eum...m-maaf. Aku belum bisa menerimamu,Yeol.", Sehun melepaskan secara perlahan. Dia merasa tidak enak hati kepada Chanyeol. Sehun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sahabatnya. Tidak lebih.

"K-kurasa aku harus pulang. Ada yang menungguku dirumah.", Sehun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Jahat? Memang. Tapi Sehun tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Sebernarnya Sehun berbohong tentang 'Ada yang menunggu dirumah'. Kai tidak pernah menunggukunya. Sehun tidak tau harus kemana.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membekapnya dari belakang,"Eumm!?!", Sehun sempat memberontak tapi kekuatannya tidak cukup. Dia mulai melemah dan pandangan matanya sedikit buram. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Kris. Lalu dia pingsan.

TBC.


	10. chapter 10

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

ooooooo

Perlahan mata Sehun mulai terbuka. Ia tidak ingat pasti kejadiannya seperti apa, yang Sehun ingat hanyalah ada seseorang yang membekap mulut Sehun dan setelah itu ia pingsan.

"Dimana aku?", Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang sedikit buram.

"Sudah bangun cantik?", Kris jongkok tepat didepan Sehun dan memegang dagu Sehun agak kasar,"Sekarang kau ada dirumahku. Tenang saja, kau aman disini.", Kris tersenyum licik.

"M-mau apa kau!?!", Muka Sehun terlihat marah. Jadi selama ini apa yang dikatakan Kai itu benar, Kris adalah orang yang berbahaya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tangan dan kaki Sehun diikat.

oooooo

Chanyeol duduk termenung, ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan menolaknya. Apalagi yang terpenting, Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ada yang menunggunya.

Chanyeol menelfon Kai,"Bro? Kau ada dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang.", Chanyeol merapikan mukanya dan bergegas ketempat Kai.

Setelah 8 menit perjalanan, Chanyeol sampai dicafe. Ia menemukan Kai sedang duduk sendirian disana.

"Menunggu lama?", Chanyeol duduk didepan Kai dan memesan minuman.

"Bagaimana?", Sudah pasti ditolak. Kai kan memata-matai mereka tadi. Tidak ada salahnya basa-basi.

"Aku ditolak. Dia bilang, ada seseorang yang istimewa dirumahnya.", Chanyeol menghela nafas.

KRING!KRING! Suara hp Kai bunyi.

"Halo? Kris? Sial. Mau apa kau? Jangan kau apa-apakan Sehun! Aku akan segera kesana sekarang!", Kai menutup telfonnya kasar.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun bersama Kris sekarang? Parahnya lagi, Sehun sedang disekap.

"Ada apa Kai? Kenapa kau menyebut nama Sehun tadi?", Chanyeol terlihat sama khawatirnya seperti Kai. Tapi tidak sepanik Kai.

"Sehun diculik. Tepat setelah ia menolakmu. Kita harus bergegas kerumah Kris. Ikut aku.", Kai dan Chanyeol berlari menuju mobil dan mereka langsung pergi kerumah Kris dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Buka! Atau aku akan teriak?", Sehun mulai memberontak. Tangan dan kakinya memerah.

"Kau mau minta tolong kepada siapa? Tidak ada yang akan datang!", Kris mengangkat Sehun dan melemparkannya kekasur.

Apa yang akan Kris perbuat?

Sehun mulai menangis, Bagaimana ini? Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah Kai. Sehun berharap Kai datang dan menolongnya.

"Hiks..hiks..kumohon lepaskan aku.", Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

Kris mulai menaiki kasur dan mendekat kearah Sehun. Tapi Sehun dengan sigap langsung menendang kearah kemaluan Kris. Membuat Kris meringis kesakitan.

"Sshh...sialan! Krystal!", Kris sedang meringkuk kesakitan. Ini kesempatan emas buat Sehun untuk kabur. Ia langsung berdiri dan melompat kearah pintu.

Tapi belum sempat ia mencapai pintu, Krystal sudah datang dan menghalangi acara kabur Sehun,"Mau kemana lagi kau?", Krystal mendorong Sehun hingga kepala Sehun tak sengaja mengenai pinggir meja dan membuat keningnya robek.

"Aww..sakit..", Darah segar mengalir dari kening Sehun. Sepertinya darah ini akan terus mengalir jika tidak diobati.

"Rasakan itu ahaha.", Krystal tertawa puas dengan apa yang dialami Sehun sekarang.

"Dasar kau ini!", Sehun hanya bisa menggeram sekarang. Dia tidak bisa membalas perbuatan Krystal karena tangan dan kakinya diikat.

Brmmm...brmmm..

Itu suara mobil Kai! Ternyata ia benar-benar datang untuk menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Sehun! Kau dimana sekarang!", Kai berteriak dari bawah.

"Aku ada disini Kai! Dilantai--Mfftt--", Mulut Sehun disumpal dengan kain oleh Krystal. Karena kesal Sehun langsung menyundulkan kepalanya ke kepala Krystal.

"Aishh.. sakit tau!", Krystal langsung menampar muka Sehun. Membuat Sehun terkapar lemas dilantai.

BRUK! Seseorang membanting pintu kamar Kris.

"Kai? Kau kah itu sayang?", Krystal langsung berlari menuju Kai dan memeluknya.

"Lepas!", Kai langsung melepas pelukan Krystal dan mendorongnya,"Jangan sampai aku berbuat kasar padamu, tanganku ini tidak melihat apa kau perempuan atau laki-laki.", Kai sudah mulai emosi dan menggeram. Dia mengepalkan tangannya secara keras.

"A-ampuunnn...a-aku hanya disuruh oleh Kris.", Krystal yang tadinya angkuh langsung berlutut minta ampun kepada Kai. Ayolah, Kai tidak akan memberinya belas kasihan kalau kau menyakiti Sehun.

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung memegang kerah baju Kris secara kasar,"Tidak puas kah kau? Sehun sudah berbaik hati padamu tapi kau malah seperti ini.", Kai meninju Kris dalam satu pukulan.

"Sialan kau Kai. Aku sudah akan menjadikan Sehun milikku tapi kau datang merusaknya.", Kris memegangi pipinya yang berdarah,"Kau bahkan telah menghancurkan keluargaku, Kai!", Kris balik meninju Kai.

"B-berhentiiii...Yeol, suruh mereka berhenti hiks.. aku tidak tega dengan Kai.", Sehun terus menangis saat tau tunangannya dipukuli. Sementara Chanyeol membantu Sehun untuk melepaskan ikatan yang ada ditangan dan kakinya.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa Sehun.", Chanyeol memegangi pundak Sehun.

"Kau harus tau! Bahwa keluargamulah yang mulai berbuat curang terlebih dahulu! Tapi karena ulah mereka sendiri, mereka terkena akibatnya sendiri!", Satu tendangan terakhir dari Kai membuat Kris terkapar.

"I-itu tidak mungkin. Selama ini...ayahku selalu bercerita bahwa keluargamu lah yang salah.", Dengan badan gemetar, Kris mencoba bangkit.

"Sehun! Apa yang terluka?", Setelah terjadi aksi pukul memukul, bukannya memperhatikan dirinya sendiri yang lebih parah. Kai langsung menghampiri Sehun. Wajahnya begitu khawatir dan panik.

"Aku tidak apa,Kai.", Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum lembut. Dan langsung menghambur kepelukan Kai. Kai dengan senang hati memeluk Sehun erat. Kai mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu apa?", Chanyeol merasa bahwa mereka berdua pasti berhubungan.

"Er...", Sehun menatap mata Kai. Ia tidak mau salah bicara. Kai pasti akan malu bahwa Sehun memberi tau yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya dia adalah tunanganku.", Sehun maupun langsung terkejut dengan pernyataan Kai.

"Tu-Tunangan? Kenapa waktu itu kau mengizinkanku untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Sehun?"

"Itu karena aku percaya bahwa Sehun pasti akan tetap memilihku.", Kai mencium kening Sehun dengan lembut.

"Oh iya, tolong kau urus Kris. Bilang saja bahwa aku sudah memaafkan dia.", Kai mengangkat Sehun lalu membawa Sehun keluar,"Kita kerumah sakit. Lukamu perlu diobati."

TBC.


	11. chapter 11

KAIHUN

Cast: Exo's Member

WARNING! TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR CERITA MAJU MUNDUR CANTIK,DLL.

Oke, terima kasih buat kalian semuaaa..!! mimin gak tau harus kayak gimana lagi endingnya. Saran nih, SEQUEL OR NOT? Dikomen yaaa.. mimin butuh vote kaliann.. Kalo sequel, tentunya akan ada hal yang lebih seruu.

maapkan mimin yang tidak tau cara membuat endingnya wkwk

ooooo

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Kai?", Sehun mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kai yang kepala dan lengannya terluka.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau,Sehun.", Kai mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut. Kai tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun yang kedua kalinya.

Saat mereka sampai dirumah sakit, Sehun meminta kepada dokter bahwa Kai juga harus diobati lukanya. Awalnya Kai memang tidak mau, tapi apa daya jika Sehun bersikeras memaksanya.

oooooo

1 Tahun Kemudian..

"Kai sunbae! Selamat hari kelulusanmu!"

"Kyaaa Kai oppa tampan sekalii!!"

"Chanyeol oppa! Aku minta kancingmu!"

"Oppa!"

Begitulah kira-kira nasib anak populer, selalu dikerubungi banyak gadis sana sini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi.", Kai berusaha mendesak kerumunan tersebut. Ia sudah janji pada seseorang akan bertemu dibelakang sekolah.

"Kok Kai belum datang ya? Apa dia lupa?", Sehun sudah menunggu Kai sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sedih, beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"--Tunggu! Maaf...hah..hah..aku terlambat..ada sedikit keributan disana.", Kai menunjuk kearah perempuan yang mengerumuni mereka tadi.

Sehun yang melihat Kai datang langsung tersenyum senang. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kai akan ingat padanya.

Sehun mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam sakunya lalu mengelap kening Kai yang berkeringat.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Kai tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan romantisnya. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Er..aku tau aku bukan orang yang romantis selama ini..mungkin kelakuanku dulu masih belum bisa dimaafkan. Maafkan aku jika hatiku tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya...aku mencintaimu--bukan, tapi sangat mencintaimu. So..Will you marry me, Sehun-ah?", Kai berjongkok didepan Sehun dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas yang berlambangkan 'S' diatasnya.

"A-aku...mau Kai..", Sehun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hadiah kelulusannya akan seindah ini. Ia tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?", Kai berdiri dan menghapus air mata Sehun.

"Aku..hiks..sangat bahagia sekarang...hiks..terima kasih..aku juga mencintaimu.", Sehun memeluk Kai dengan erat. Begitu pun juga Kai yang membalas pelukan Sehun.

END/?

SEQUEL OR NOT? Vote yaa


End file.
